A Starcraft/Alpha Centauri Crossover
by Gabriel Syme
Summary: Finally, an ACSC crossover ! Right, this is the idea where, shortly after the events of the Brood War, the war itself will continue elswhere on, yes, you guessed it: ALpha Centauri ! Read and review !


_"It has to be admitted that, prior to Prof. Routhe's experiment, there was only one other attempt into colonisation outside the Solar System. It was, of course, a failure."_

- The Earth Almanac, cira 2300 

~  
  
  
Kerrigan sat on the wet, dirty area that was her throne, and looked ahead. 

Her pshycic senses warned her that a danger already loomed over the horizon. 

Whatever, she thought. Nothing could challenge me. 

For I, am Kerrigan. Queen of Blades. 

None shall ever doubt me again. 

Kerrigan sat in her seat, and meditated, when, she received a psionic messgae from one of her minion cerebrates. 

"My Queen, I am thinking: your intent to conquer Earth is a noble one." 

"And why should it not be ? Those proud bastards think they could destroy me ? Ha ! I'll make them pay !" 

"Yes, my Queen, but, we need to estlabish some form of a Command Theatre." 

"Whatever for ?" 

"The Star System that you indicated is quite far away from our current presence. We do not know of a wormhole nearby the system. Our eforst would be know better than that of the U.E.D." 

"So, Cerebrate, what are you suggesting ?" 

"I'd say that we establish some form of Command Theatre on a nearby planet, develop our attack forces there, then, unleash the wrat of the Zerg on the U.E.D. !" 

"A bold move. I applaud your thinking, for a lowly Zerg." 

"I thank you, My Queen." 

~ 

The Ancient Xel' Naga Temple, Shakuras

The young Artanis meditated, when, another Protoss warrior came up to him. 

"Mojo ?"  
  
  
"Young templar, I have detected a presence from one of these receptors within this temple." 

"And what can that mean ?" 

"Apparently, from what I can gather, the Xel' Naga did survive their ordeal with the Zerg. However, by the time they escaped from the planet Zerus, most of them died out." 

"And ?" 

"And they managed to travel to an remote world, far from our current presence." 

"So, we can finally find out the final secrets of the Xel' Naga ?" 

"Perhaps. However, I am not entirely certain." 

"Whatever. What is the name of this planet ?" 

"Chiron. It is within the system of 2 stars." 

~  
  
  
Classified Location, Earth

The Directorate officers, all gathered around a long table, were intnet on discussing the current distress. 

"So, no one survived ?" 

"No one. All the ships were completely destrpyed. Anyone that survived either commited suicide, or was assimilated. 

"Damn !" 

"Well then gentleman, this is indeed distressing. It is highly probable that these despicable things might attempt to conquer our own Earth. Have our psychics tried to contatc the Protoss ?" 

"No luck so far, sir. Apparently, their thought matrix is beyond our current psionic capabilities." 

"Well, then, we have to develop some sort of a command post to defend against this incursion." 

Just then, an officer burst into the room. 

"Gentleman ! " 

"Yes, Lieutenant ?" 

"I believe you may want to see this !" 

~  
  
  
"WHat the..." 

"I don't believe it !"  
  
  
They all stared at the screen. The planet of Chiron, within the star system of the stars Alpha Centauri A & B, contained human life. 

And they weren't U.E.D. Nor were they from the Routhe Experiment. 

They were, incredibly, descendant of those humans that lived more than 350 years ago, on Earth. 

"You mean, that, the Unity Porject did not fail, contrary to our beliefs ?" 

"It seems so sir." 

"Impossible. How could they survive so long ?" 

"Whatever. This may be our only chance. If their has been Humanity on that Planet, we will need them !" 

"Whatever for....oh." 

"But, what makes you think that will join us ?" 

"We have to get them to join us." 

The Head of the U.E.D., Douglas DuGalle, then stared back at the screen. 

"Our final hope may well rest on those that live on that planet." 

~ 

Gaia's Landing, Alpha Centauri

Lady Diedre Skye looked at her calendar. 

The year was 2431. Time had passed on the fiar ALpha Centauri, since their landing on January the 1st, 2050. 

Great leaps and bounds had been made into scientific progress. Understanding with the 'planevoice' was still hard. 

What was Tomorrow to hold ? 

As she pondered further in her thoughts, a 'pop' sound was heard. 

"earthdiedre..." 

"Planet ?" 

"earthdiedre......they are coming....." 

"Who are 'They', Planet ?" 

"the firstborn. the defiled. the brave. they are coming." 

"Planet, what are you talking about, hey, wait !"  
  
  
But, the voice was gone. 

"Darn, she thought. Why must 'it' be so vague ? 

Just then, she recived a call from one of her talents. 

"Lady Skye, we have detected a large presence outsied Plaet." 

"What is it?" 

"Not just 'it', Lady. They seem to be of 3 different sorts." 

"The first is human, and the other 2 are alien, a sort we have never encountered." 

"Sentient ?" 

"Completely. One is organic, the other is somehwat cybernetic." 

Lady SKye then returned to her thinking. 

"The Brave. The Defiled. the Firstborn." 

"Are they really here ?" 

~  
  


_C81 Presents_

**A Starcraft & Alpha Centauri Crossover**

****

~  
  
  
To be continued.........   
  
  



End file.
